


Wash the Slate

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Poetry/Prose, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uncle.”<br/>“For goodness sake! What is it now?”<br/>“I miss mum and dad.”<br/>“Do ya’ now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash the Slate

“Water washes a dirty slate.”

“What?”

“Water washes a dirty slate.”

“What would you know about water?”

“Nothing.”

Alcohol

“Bilbo, he’s yours now.”

Alcohol

“You’ll take good care of the lad,

Alcohol

Won’t you?”

Narcotics

“He’s been through so much.”

Narcotics

“You’ll need to be patient with him.”

Narcotics

“It takes a horrible amount of time for him to get to sleep.”

Alcohol

“Go to bed Frodo.”

Narcotics

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I can’t.”

Narcotics

“What are you drinking?”

Alcohol

“None of your damn business.”

Narcotics

“Uncle.”

Alcohol

“For goodness sake! What is it now?”

Narcotics

“I miss mum and dad.”

Alcohol

“Do ya’ now?”

Narcotics

“Yes. They usually visit me in my sleep, but tonight I’m having trouble seeing them.”

Alcohol

“Did you take the medication?”

Narcotics

“Yes uncle, quite a few times already.”

Narcotics

“I don’t feel well. I want to see mum and dad.”

Alcohol

“You want to see your parents again, eh?”

Narcotics

“More than ever.”

Alcohol

“Come ‘ere, I know a way you can see ‘em.”

Alcohol

“Gimme your pills.”

Alcohol

“Now drink this.”

Narcotics and Alcohol

“It burns my throat. I don’t want anymore.”

Alcohol

“Nonsense, drink it all.”

Narcotics and Alcohol

“Yes uncle.”

Narcotics and Alcohol

“I’m going to bed now, goodnight.”

Alcohol

“Goodnight my boy.”

Alcohol

“Frodo?”

Alcohol

“What are you doing on the floor like that?”

Only alcohol

“Frodo, wake up!”

Lonely alcohol

“What have I done?”

Last sedative standing

“Frodo, Frodo please! Wake up!”

Alcohol

“Oh goodness, what have I done?”

Only alcohol

“Oh my dear sweet Frodo.”

Lonely alcohol

“Forgive me child.”

Last sedative standing

“Where is he, Bilbo?”

“With his parents, in a golden field, beside rivers flowing with milk and honey…”

“What?”

“He lies in the Brandywine.”

“Such a shame. But as you said, water washes a dirty slate.”

“Did I say that?”

“Yes, just now.”

“That was a stupid thing for me to say.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because the acidity of alcohol does a better clean up job. That is, only if it’s paired with the catalyst.”

“What catalyst?”

“Narcotics.” 


End file.
